Hips
by Jewilton
Summary: Forming bonds has never been easy. For anyone.


**lol**

Work always has been, and always will be at the forefront of Angela's mind. Falls and winters are always hard for her, as they are for anyone that for the majority spends them alone. Even when agents did work for Overwatch the holidays were either very slow or very fast paced; since the regroup that Winston had called for plans had been scattered and generally everyone waited for another call. At only 5:30, evening sunlight poured into Angela's office taking a quick break from her research she peered at the fading spectrum thinking briefly 'it feels so late, as most winter nights do. It can certainly be an early night' and continuing to a state of sighing as she picked up a white pen on her desk delicately crossing out an idea before wheeling her chair over to a microscope and some assorted Petri dishes.

Her love of science both had its progressions and its drawbacks as different variations of mutated cells arose once again, and infected and killed many already. Upon hearing the news Mercy got to work as quickly as possible.

Sliding into her car the dashboard lit up displaying the weather and telling her good evening. Calm jazz played as she waited for traffic to continue and come home. Pulling into a driveway leading up to an upper-scale house Angela grabbed her purse and withdrew keys whilst walking to the door. Something about the sound of the keys jingling and locks sliding into place was relaxing, and rang true to a feeling of warmth. The main living room looked a little barren due to the lack of a pine tree but has several furnishings connecting to a dining room and a kitchen. Angela set her things down, proceeding to the kitchen pulling some shallots among other items from the fridge. Soon after cracking an egg and putting it on a skillet her phone began buzzing. "Hello? This is Angela"

"Good evening, how was your day?" crackled through the other end.

"Hey Pharah! It was okay, I ended up doing lots of research on some of the mutated cells. It's not so exciting but apparently these have been seen a long time ago and actually the people at that time called these mutations 'cancer.' It was a pretty big deal and they funneled lots of money into research."

Sarcastically came "fascinating! Cells!"

"Oh stop! You know I'm passionate about this." Came a playfully hurt reply.

"Look I haven't eaten tonight, could I swing by and get you? Let's grab something."

"I'm actually making some noodles right now! Do you like Thai food? You should come over!" Angela didn't have to say much more because within 10 minutes one black haired Egyptian was ringing her doorbell. Mercy rushed to the stereo and with a few clicks and flicks candles were lit and some coffee table jazz was playing. Dusting herself off, and greeting the Egyptian with a hug she took her coat and led her over to a dining table, set with two candles and two plated of Pad Thai; before she could pull out a chair Pharah had looped around her, gingerly placing her hand in blonde tresses to pull out a hair-tie "You look so elegant with your hair down, Angela." Turning around quickly blue eyes met dark brown, looking south the angelic woman peered at her friends hips taking in their wideness, how her bones and pelvis must push and stretch the skin and muscle of her...wait, where did she go? Having obviously won the game Ms. Amari had sat down, back straight with a very small smirk on her lips. Angela knew, raised an eyebrow and thought 'two can play at that one.' Sitting down Mercy already had a gameplan "Would you like some wine?" While pouring herself some and then to the brunette after a received nod Mercy tipped the bottle over, spilling the alcoholic grape juice to the floor. Before she could say oops a very sculpted derrière was pushing its way out while wiping off the hardwood ground. "B-but-" Angela quietly whined. Looking down at what she was doing Pharah once again, wore a smirk.

The two ate quietly asking eachother about one another's day before Angela asked the woman across from her if she'd like to stay and sit by the fire

"I would be honored to, but I'm on duty very early next morning. We definitely will have to soon because I ship out within the coming to a different plant for a few weeks"

"Don't worry about it, I enjoy having your company Ms. Amari."

The two said goodnight before going their separate ways.

Being a scientist, routines and formulas were the air that Mercy lived and breathed. First, removal of clothes into nightwear, shower, teeth, and then continuing whatever journal of medicine she was currently on. Quickly before bed she checked her patient schedule, for some of them she would have to leave home and fly to do a checkup. The next on her list was France? Patients that were of high importance would have a star and those that were affiliated with Overwatch a little symbol. This one only had the location on it and no name which could only mean one thing…

"Mmmph... Hello? Angela? Is everything okay?"

"Yes! And I'm sorry to say but our date will have to wait, I need to leave early for an assignment tomorrow morning, I'm sorry Fareeha." Came the mildly panicked response

"No worries, we'll get together some other time." Mercy hung up the phone and skipped her journal reading for the night, staring at the ceiling wondering if this was the truth. The last time the angel had seen the French woman was sometime years ago where she was met with cold hostility that had sent her to the door almost as soon as she'd arrived. Angela knew from the minute she heard that Amélie had murdered her husband something had gone horribly wrong. The warm woman would always walk into her office with a bounce in her step, smile, and act like she didn't give a care in the world. The 180 that Amélie had made when Angela went to see her last time was...eerie. She was determined to see if it was a problem she could fix however.

She could feel her eyes sinking into her head. Her shoulders had no will to hold themselves up. The normal erect posture she prided herself on was nowhere to be seen. Alienated from the rest of the passengers boarding the plane to Annecy. Mercy knew that today would be a long one. Her nap ended quickly first by a poke and a hum, which amplified to a voice stating "Love? Mercy? Is that you?"

Angela groggily rose from her momentary slumber to see a cheery Tracer looking upon her, brown eyes filled with excitement and wonder. In response Mercy assumed she was having some sort of weird nostalgic dream, muttering something, then turning the other way.

"Now Angela! That's no way to treat an old friend!" she chirped

"No way." Angela responded as she turned around once again, this time leaping up and hugging the smaller girl.

"There ya go! That's more of what I'm talking about!" She laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Lena, what ar- what were you doing in Zurich?" Her joyful tone quickly went to a more perplexed one.

Tracer chuckled "Oh don't be so suspicious of me love, I was finishing up an assignment for a client. It's kind of pathetic but she wanted me to follow her husband, who she presumes was cheating on her with another woman but ere's the catcher: he wasn't just with one other woman he was with two!"

"O-Oh, oh my! You're going to tell her aren't you?" Ocean eyes questioned.

"It's one of the harder parts of my job but being honest is all anyone could ever ask for, right?"

"I guess so, but it's going to break her heart, Lena."

"Hogwash, she wanted to know and now she's gonna know" Lena's tone got a little more serious

"That aside little one, how's everyone's favorite cavalry doing?

The spikey haired girl's octave went back up "Well, I'm on my way to Annecy to see and report to my boss, maybe stop in for a drink or something like that."

Mercy raised an eyebrow "A drink? Not alone I'd hope!"

"Well I could always go for two! You should join me! I assume you still have my number?"

"I should! I'll call you and le-"

 _Passengers please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to land_ played over a loudspeaker

Tracer without permission grabbed ahold of Mercy's hand, closing her eyes and breathing slowly. 'For someone that loves to speed around and go fast, she's scared of planes. One more thing for the file I suppose.'

Angela looked up and check her patient list again. This was the hotel she was to be staying at. Overcast filled the sky tempting the people of Annecy with snow, the plane ride was only fifty minutes but the sun paired with clouds danced on the edge of darkness. Grey. The hotel was by no means old, but modern, devoid of colors, reflecting the sky above it. Most of the beautiful channels that ran through the town were frozen over. The woman at the front desk seemed bored and uninterested in anyone that walked through the door, Angela was no exception. The suites were nice however adorned with pretty pictures of Annecy, a welcoming green couch, and a queen sized bed, snack bar, refrigerator, and well decorated little bathroom. Checking her clipboard, Angela wanted to let her patient know she was here and try to buy some time with her before her actual appointment. Getting out of Valkyrie wasn't something she really did that often, neither was applying makeup aside eyeliner, dressing up- in the midst of this process Angela stopped, wondering why she was doing it all in the first place. Regardless of that worry she stepped out into the hallway, she would stop by her patients, then run out and get coffee with Tracer. That was the plan. Steps seemed to echo off of noise-cancelling carpet, the hallway suddenly became cold, long, and overbearing, anxiety filled her heart. Was it Amélie? Would she embarrassed herself? What would she say and before she knew it: 312. This was it. Angela mustered her courage, lifted her hand and knocked.


End file.
